The Fae
Fairies, Keshalyi, Sidhe, Tuatha de Danann, The Fair Folk, Daoine Sidhe, Tylwyth Teg, Bonne Dames, The Fae. All names for one broad group of humanoid supernatural beings who originated in the Real World and migrated to Kintaria with the rest of the supernatural. They are said to have been fond of spiriting away human girls for their amusement and swapping human babies with their young. These are called changelings. The baby kidnapped to live in the faerie realms are said to become immortal, beautiful and like the fae whilst the fae's young in the mortal realm tends to die at around about the age of thirty- long enough to have a procreate. =Origin= The original Fae were created by human minds to explain away odd occurrences that were actually the work of gremlins and goblins. The race grew from there to be one of the most numerous races in all of Kintaria. =Appearance= All Fae are naturally pale, possess emerald green eyes, translucent wings, and an unnatural beauty. Those Fae of African decent are also pale, but to a lesser extent as their skin would be naturally dark were they human. In their true forms, Fae are small, the tallest reaching only about three inches in height. =Powers = All Fae possess the gifts of tongues, glamour, flight, and limited shapeshifting. *Tongues - The gift of tongues allows them to speak any language at will, sometimes without even thinking about it. This gift allows them to work the elements, much as a witch or sorcerer would. *Glamour - Glamour is basically the power of illusion, except that these illusions are very sophisticated and supernaturally powered. These illusions allow for virtual invisibility and a change in appearance. The Glamours can only be held for a short amount of time (usually about an hour); however, there are Fae that possess the ability to stay within a Glamour for as long as they wish although these Fae are rare. *Shapeshifting - Fae shapeshifting is not what one normally thinks of when they think of shapeshifting. Fae usually only shapeshift to increase or decrease their size. This shapeshifting is proportional so that they cannot, say, make only one body part larger. *Flight - Fae can fly by way of their wings which can be used at any size due to their supernatural properties. *Sight - also known as Precognition. =Weakness= *Iron - Iron is poisonous of the Fae and may kill them if there is too much in their system. Iron can be passed into a Fae's system by the slightest touch so most tend to avoid cold Iron with a vengeance. *Rowan wands - Rowan wands can break a Fae Glamour prematurely. *Shiny Objects - Fae are very susceptible to shiny objects and are often seen dressed in sequins and gems. While this particular weakness does not incapacitate them, it could possibly be useful in distracting them. =Clans= Each Fae Clan is ruled over by a particular king or queen. Several Clans in one region often owe allegiance to whichever of the kings or queens is the most powerful of the region. Regional Clans *Sidhe of Ireland - ruled by Finvarra & Onagh **Sidhe of Ulster - ruled by Aynia **Sidhe of Tipperary - ruled by Bodb **Sidhe of Munster - ruled by Cliodna, owe allegiance to Finvarra ***Sidhe of North Munster - ruled by Aoibhinn, owe allegiance to Cliodna ***Sidhe of South Munster - ruled by Aine, owe allegiance to Cliodna *Plant Annwn or Tylwyth Teg of Wales - ruled by Gwyn ap Knudd *Plant Rhys Ddwfn of Wales *Seelie Court - a traveling band of the Fae who have never set down in one particular place for long enough to call it home *Shefro *Sleigh Beggey of the Isle of Man *Fae of Denmark - ruled by the Snow Queen Virginal *Fata of Italy *Hada of Spain, and Latin America *Hyter Sprites of Lincolnshire & East Anglia, United Kingdom *Keshalyi of Transylvania - ruled by Ana *Sidhe of Connaught - ruled by Mebd, owe allegiance to Finvarra *Unseelie Court - ruled by Morrigan, a traveling band of Fae who are particularly malevolent toward humans *Bonnes Dames of France *Sidhe of the U.S.A. **Sidhe of Foxglove - ruled by Sira =Preferred Trooping Spots= The Fae have strong ties to the Real World and so are often found Trooping at or near Crossing Points. This is not necessarily the case as the Fae can be found anywhere in Kintaria if one knows where to look. *Ireland *United Kingdom *Northwestern United States *Midwestern United States *Japan *Transylvania *Brittany =Otherside Companions= The Fae each possess an Otherside Companion that takes the form of any type of Song Bird. =See also= Witches & Warlocks, Sorcerers/Sorceresses, Kintarian Shapeshifters, Kintarian Lycanthropes, Wizards --Felidae Silvestris 01:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) --Felidae Silvestris 20:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Category: Kintaria